Falling Toward Apotheosis
As the first step toward ending the war, Sheridan decides to act against the new Vorlon ambassador. G'Kar faces torture at the hands of Cartagia. Cast Starring *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Jeff Conaway as Zack Allan *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander Guest Starring *Wayne Alexander as Lorien *Wortham Krimmer as Emperor Cartagia *Ed Wasser as Morden Featuring *Tom Billet as Centauri Guard *Terry Cain as Young Woman *Ardwight Chamberlain as Ambassador Ulkesh *Khin-Kyaw Maung as Worker Cast Notes *Regular characters appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Lyta Alexander, Zack Allan, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. Summary Introduction With the Vorlon fleet moving against the Shadows, Susan Ivanova begins broadcasting up to date information on their movements, targets, and which worlds are accepting refugees. In the docking area, a woman tries to find her husband, but the throng of people knock her down. She begs for help, but is ignored until John Sheridan arrives and helps her up. Without a word, he leads her to Zack Allan and then leaves with Lorien. The woman is awed at Sheridan's involvement. As they leave, Lorien tells Sheridan that he cannot save them all. Act I Michael Garibaldi is chafing with inactivity and wants to return to duty. He's also suspicious about Lorien, and uses the station's security cameras to track the new arrival. He discusses the situation with Allan, and is frustrated that everyone keeps asking him if he is okay, while Sheridan seemingly came back from the dead and no one is asking him the same question. Allan tells Garibaldi that he's clear to return to work once Dr. Stephen Franklin gives him one final exam. Before Allan leaves, Garibaldi confides in him that he is worried about his relationship with Sheridan. Before the captain left for Z'ha'dum, they were on good terms but now it seems like Sheridan is avoiding him. On Centauri Prime, Cartagia and Londo Mollari talk in the garden. Morden meets them, informing him that the Vorlons are attacking worlds with Shadow influences. Cartagia admits it is true, but they are keeping the information from the public. Mollari demands the Shadow ships be removed, but Mr. Morden says they will be staying, and orders the Centauri to put a fleet in orbit to face the Vorlons. He is convinced they will never attack a major world. Cartagia agrees with Morden. After Morden leaves, Cartagia reveals that he has no intention of putting a fleet in orbit and Mollari is relieved. Instead, Cartagia takes Mollari to a private room to meet his "Shadow Cabinet" – the emperor's name for the decapitated heads of his former opponents – and to reveal his plan to let the Vorlons destroy Centauri Prime to mark his ascension to godhood. Mollari is appalled but can say nothing. Act II Franklin examines Garibaldi and clears him for duty after checking him for the neck scarring that would indicate the Shadows tried to interface him with one of their ships. Franklin asks Garibaldi what he thinks happened to him. Garibaldi believes that he was caught in the backwash of a Shadow ship's hyperspace jump. Garibaldi has a brief flashback when Franklin takes off his gloves but does not mention it. As Garibaldi leaves Medlab, Sheridan arrives and asks Franklin about some test results. Ivanova continues to provide updates on the Vorlon advance and refugee worlds. Sheridan watches the broadcast in his quarters and Delenn arrives. Sheridan notes that Ivanova is afraid, and that he's never seen that from her before. Delenn apologizes for not telling Sheridan that Anna might have been alive, since she was afraid of losing him. Sheridan tells her that at the end on Z'ha'dum, he clung to the image of her. Sheridan tells her that he loves her, and that he forgives her. In the war room, Ivanova, Franklin, Garibaldi, and Allan discuss the station's situation. They are overcrowded already, with more arriving. Franklin suggests moving refugees to Epsilon III. Sheridan arrives and agrees to the suggestion since it has never been touched by the Shadows so it should be safe. Sheridan moves to another topic – the Vorlon ambassador, Ulkesh. He wants him off the station and orders Garibaldi to take a security detail and ask him to leave. However, he admits to keeping Garibaldi out of the loop on the plan because he does not want the Vorlon to potentially read Garibaldi's mind and find out their plan. Garibaldi does not like it, but leaves to carry out the order. As he leaves, Lorien and Lyta Alexander arrive. They have enlisted her help to defeat Ulkesh. Act III Garibaldi and his team confront Ulkesh and ask him to leave. When the ambassador refuses, they moved to remove him by force. Ulkesh throws one of the security guards back, forcing security to attack but their weapons do nothing to the Vorlon. Ulkesh emits a high-pitched sound that cracks the security team's breathing apparatus, forcing them to retreat. Mollari contacts Sheridan to gain information on the Vorlons. Sheridan tells him that, based on the information he has, the Vorlons should reach Centauri Prime in seven or eight days. Mollari assumes Sheridan has a plan in the works to stop them. Sheridan says he does, but it might not work. Mollari thanks him for the information and wishes him good luck. Alexander meets with Ulkesh and warns him that there will be an attack against him. Ulkesh tells her that he has dealt with it. Alexander also reveals that she is confident that a piece of Kosh is hidden within a human. Ulkesh finds the idea of one of them trapped in a human to be intolerable and wants to free Kosh. As the two enter a corridor, Ulkesh senses something is wrong and tries to interrogate her. However, Alexander manages to lure Ulkesh into an ambush where he is held in place by a massive discharge of energy while security pummel his encounter suit with PPG fire. Eventually, the suit cracks, forcing Ulkesh to leave his suit and reveal his true form. Act IV Ulkesh begins to lash out, and his ship tries to escape the station. Ivanova clears it to leave to stop it from ripping the station apart. Delenn tries to help a fallen security officer, and Ulkesh notices her. He attacks, forcing Sheridan to intervene and take the blow. Lorien helps him to release the remnants of Kosh from his body and the two Vorlons fight. The two beings exit the station, moving onto Ulkesh's ship where it explodes in a blinding flash of energy. Sheridan lies immobile, and Lorien replenishes his life force like he did on Z'ha'dum. In the Centauri throne room, Mollari presents Cartagia with a conundrum. If Centauri Prime is consumed in fire to light his way to godhood, who will be left to remember Cartagia's greatness? Mollari's solution is simple: take G'Kar to the Narn Homeworld for trial and execution where Cartagia's greatness will be witnessed, leaving him the legacy and worship he deserves. Cartagia agrees to Mollari's plan. Act V A large fleet of vessels begins to gather at Babylon 5. Garibaldi and Ivanova discuss what will happen if they defeat the Vorlons and Shadows since they still have Earth to deal with. Sheridan explains to Delenn exactly what Lorien did to him. He gave some of his life force to replenish Sheridan, but the effect is limited. Sheridan only has twenty years left to live. Delenn is saddened because she was thinking they would have longer to be together since the human lifespan was around one hundred years. Sheridan points out that it is twenty years they would not have had otherwise, and proposes to her. On Centauri Prime, Cartagia is overseeing arrangements to transport G'Kar to Narn. He does not like the way he is looking at him, and decides to have one of G'Kar's eyes plucked out. Picking one at random, Cartagia leaves. Memorable quotes DVD release This episode, along with the other episodes from season four, has been released on DVD with extensive special features. External Links * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 4 episodes